The present invention relates to an aluminium chassis having heat insulating foam filled in a hollow portion, its manufacturing method and apparatus, and a method for controlling the apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement wherein the heat insulating foam is filled in the hollow portion of the aluminium chassis for windows and doors principally in order to improve an efficiency of heat insulation and sound absorption.
Especially, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for carrying out efficiently the filling process of the heat insulating foam by filling into the aluminium chassis preliminary granular foam obtained from a first foaming of foamable plastic granules, such as EPS (expandable polystyrene beads) or EPE (expandable polyethylene beads), maturing, cooling and drying the aluminium chassis at a time.
Generally, an aluminium chassis includes outer tubular surfaces, and may be different in structure according to its use.
Such an conventional aluminium chassis has a drawback in that the heat insulating capability of the hollow portion is not significant when it is mounted to a window or a door, that dew forms on the inner surface if the difference between the room temperature and the outdoor temperature is considerable as in the winter, and that heat loss is numerous and sound absorption is insufficient.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide an improvement wherein preliminary granular foam is filled and heated in the hollow portion of the aluminium chassis, and then the heat insulating foam is filled by the maturing process in the maturing room, so as to solve the drawback in use of the conventional aluminium chassis.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improvement for carrying out efficiently the filling process of the heat insulating foam by filling into the aluminium chassis heaped side by side preliminary granular foam obtained from a first foaming of foamable plastic granules, such as EPS (expandable polystyrene beads) or EPE (expandable polyethylene beads).
The foregoing objective of the present invention will be better understood by studying the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, in conjunction with the drawings provided herewith.